Afterdeath
"Afterdeath" (also known as Star Trek: Afterdeath) was the third long-form episode of , taking place after Episode 40 and before Episode 41. Like "The Links' Traitor" and "Experimentalism" it was classified as a "chapter". The episode also featured Data as a main character. Summary The Phoenix-X finds the downed on a remote M-class planet. Upon inspection, they find Data, who explains that he was part of a mission, temporarily without the inclusion of the ''Enterprise'', towards the charred Nikon homeworld, but was shot down by two vessels claiming to be from the long extinct Nikon Empire. A Ferengi ship drops warp and gives warning to the Nikon Empire whom are attacking a fleet of Alpha Quadrant ships banded-together. The Phoenix-X decides to head towards this battle to find out what's going on, but upon entrance they are attacked and barely escape with their lives. Meanwhile, a small Ceavon transport pod barely escapes a Nikon Empire attack of their own. They swear revenge against the Nikon's for what they have done. Getting away, the crew of the Phoenix-X realize the Nikon Empire is being controlled by holograms. They then locate the Nikon homeworld, where they beam to its radiation-filled atmosphere to investigate. On the surface they find a dying alien, of the Nikon species, who speaks through a robot named Titan, which claims is controlled by his mind. Seconds before his death, he tells the crew of the Phoenix-X to dismantle the city's Raekwon Generator and install it on the Phoenix-X for protection. The Ceavon transport pod runs into the Turismo world, who are suddenly under attack by the Nikon Empire. After the installation of the Generator, the Phoenix-X hears of this invasion and heads off towards it to help save the Turismo. In battle, they encounter the voice of another Nikon - one who is also able to control technology with his mind. With the help of the Generator, the Phoenix-X and Turismo are able to fight off the Nikon Empire ships and beam aboard the Ceavon survivors. But to get to the Nikon telepath, they strike a deal with him, offering Data as bait if he takes the Phoenix-X to him. Agreeing, the Phoenix-X is brought to a remote asteroid. There they successfully infiltrate the Nikon's complex where they intend to administer a virus that the Ceavon survivors acquired during their travels. But the Nikon, named Nibbu, takes control of Data and turns him against the crew. Kayl quickly goes into his mind to immobilize him, learning of his past and how he and the other Nikon survivor were best friends at one time. In the flashback, she learns that the two Nikon friends were the only ones to master the ability to control technology telekinetically on their planet, accidentally using it on the Raekwon Generator - destroying their planet's atmosphere and killing all life on it. The virus is administered on Nibbu, finally causing him to loose his telekinetic ability. The crew return to the Phoenix-X with the rein of the Nikon Empire at an end, now that the ships can't be controlled by Nibbu. Data is returned to the Enterprise, and the crew come to appreciate him more. Memorable quotes Background information *The Raekwon Generator remains on the Phoenix-X at the end of the episode. It stays on until sometime before the episode "Dimensions", where it will be handed off to a remote planet for testing. External links *Chapter 3 - "Afterdeath" on the [http://startrekphoenixx.blogspot.ca Phoenix-X website] Category:Star Trek: Phoenix-X episodes